


Ad bal Aliit

by YoungestThunderbird



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, I hope, Mandalorian AU, not a rip-off of the Mandalorian plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungestThunderbird/pseuds/YoungestThunderbird
Summary: Mandalorian Shouta Aizawa likes kids. He just never expected to have any so soon. The kid’s not his biologically, but since when does that matter to Mandalorians?Hizashi, vod, you can stop laughing anytime now.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Shinsou Hitoshi, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Ad bal Aliit

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I should be doing engineering homework. Failing that, I should be writing for Arcadia. My brain decided to do this instead.  
> Firstly, I blame the lovely anocrazyadventurer for mentioning Mandalorian culture reminded them somewhat of Japanese culture in a review.  
> Then I blame Shih-Coulda-Had-It on tumblr for their lovely Mandalorian!Gran Torino au.  
> Finally, I blame the everyone who has ever use the Dadzawa tag on Tumblr or AO3. You know what you did. 
> 
> The title, translated, means ‘Child and Family.’ 
> 
> TRIGGERS:This work might be considered a high T in some places due to nondescript mentions of taking out an entire room of people. Mandalorians don’t like child abusers. There is also some child abuse (but it gets better).

“This is the way,” Shouta Aizawa whispered. He finished checking his armor over, carefully wiping dirt and grime off with a rag, and checking the integrity of the paint job. Beskar didn’t corrode easily, but most chose to paint or seal it anyway, just in case.

The black paint over most of his armor was holding up well, and so were the yellow highlights on his helmet, gauntlets, and greaves, but the white on his upper chestplate and pauldrons was starting to chip. He’d thought that paint merchant was shifty; he needed to strip and redo it after his bounty.

He shrugged, stood up, and started to stride through town on his way to the meet. Those who noticed him shied out of his way, but many people simply didn’t see him. Shouta had been honing his stealth skills for years.

He turned on his comm as he crept toward his bounty. The HUD (1) on his buy’ce (2) put his target right inside the compound in front of him.

He ghosted through the door and hid behind some crates as he took stock of his surroundings, counting the number of henchbeings in the room in addition to the high-level crime Boss he was hunting. A good Mandalorian never shied away from battle, but only stupid Mandalorians started fights without knowing what they were up against. Bravery was paramount, but it did not exclude logic.

“What’s up, Shou!?” He jumped as the incredibly loud voice of his best friend and mission partner blared in his ear.

“Shut up Hizashi!” He hissed, checking the various goons nearest to him. Good. They didn’t appear to have heard him; the seal in his helmet had dampened the noise enough. He turned his comm volume down irritably. Hizashi, without fail, spoke three times as loud as other beings over the comm.

It was alright if you adjusted the volume in advance, which was probably the only reason he hadn’t made anyone deaf yet, but Shouta had last worked with Snipe, who had a bad habit of whispering while he was aiming.

After his ears stopped ringing, Shouta checked the room yet again- and froze.

“Hizashi,” he whispered urgently, “We have a problem.”

“It this is you complaining again about going deaf before your time-“ Hizashi tried to argue, but Aizawa hissed and he shut up.

“There’s an ad (3), Hizashi,” he said, looking at the table the boss was sitting at. The small, purple haired child was sitting at the man’s feet, looking at the floor. His clothes were cheap, and the child looked incredibly tired. He had no shoes.

He also didn’t look like he was related to anyone in the room.

Shouta kept watching the child closely. One of the people at the table barked out a couple syllables, and the child looked up, exposing a glint of metal on his neck. A collar.

Shouta felt a chill go down his spine.

“Hizashi,” he hissed, “Change of plan. What’s the bounty on this guy if he’s dead?”

“About a thousand credits less,” Hizashi replied promptly. His vod (4) was quick on the uptake like that.

“We need to kill him,” Aizawa hissed, “There is a collar on that kid’s neck.”

“I’ll be down in five,” Hizashi promised, “Try not to kill them all before then.”

“No promises,” Aizawa replied darkly, and activated his directional ion cannon.

It had taken some tinkering to mount the miniature cannon to his helmet, but it was definitely worth it. He’d decided against a single-shot weapon, instead sacrificing distance for a maintained burst. Any electronic device in his line of sight was automatically scrambled. This included computers, ship systems, and... blasters.

He didn’t feel the need for a fair fight, this time. Child abusers aren’t worthy of fairness. So he simply walked into the middle of them and started shooting, trusting his beskar to take the blaster bolts from guns that were not already disabled.

He lost himself in the battle, only registering the familiar screech of Hizashi’s sonic weapons when the other Mandalorian arrived at the warehouse from his listening post.

He took care of the last of the criminals, and left Hizashi to bag any of the ones with bounties on them. He went to the kid, who had hidden under the table when the carnage started.

“Go away!” The kid tried to tell him. Brave. The kid also tried to kick him when he reached under the table to fetch him out. Mando’karla (5).

Shouta was carefully not thinking about a section of the Resol’nare that his friends were telling him he’d neglected for far too long.

After gently grabbing the kid’s arm and pulling him into the light, Shouta looked him over. The kid was too thin, and kicking and yelling with fear in his eyes.

“Easy, kid,” he tried to calm him, “I’m just getting your collar off.”

The kid redoubled his efforts to escape.

“You can’t touch my collar!” He shrieked, “You’ll blow me up!”

Shouta’s heart clenched, and he wished possibly not for the last time that there was time to kill that crime boss slower. If wishes were starships... but it was paramount to get to the kid.

“I have a special device in my helmet,” he tried to explain, “When I look at things, it erases their circuitry. The collar won’t remember to blow up, even if I take it off.”

“Really?” The kid stopped struggling, mostly.

“Yeah,” Aizawa tried to soothe him, gently unlatching the collar. The kid stiffened as he felt air on his skin for the first time in a long time, by the looks of it.

“Who are you?” The kid tried to ask.

“Aizawa,” Shouta grunted, as he tried to pick the kid up. He needed to get the kid away from all the bodies, and there was too much glass on the floor to risk the kid stepping on some without shoes. He didn’t anticipate the kid’s reaction.

“No!” The kid yelled, “Put me down!”

“Not yet, kid,” Shouta replied absently, maneuvering around some of the battlefield detritus.

“No! Put me down right now!” The kid screamed, and Shouta found his mind floating in a haze. His body moved without his direction, and he gently set the kid on the ground. The kid tried to step away from him, cutting his feet. Shouta absently made to follow- he felt like he was floating, but he needed to protect the kid.

“No! Don’t follow me! Go away!” The kid yelled again, and Shouta’s body turned around without his input until he tripped on a piece of the table and fell.

Ow, he thought, mind suddenly sharp as a piece of metal managed to find a thin spot in his kute (6) on his wrist. He picked himself back up, ignoring the small puncture wound, and turned toward the kid again.

“How’d you do that?” He asked, trying to keep his tone gentle. He guessed he knew why the kid was being held captive now.

“Leave me alone!” The kid tried to yell, but Shouta gently reached his hand out toward the kid.

“We need to get you outside, and find you some shoes,” he said, quietly. He was very aware of Hizashi’s eyes on his back, “Do you have a family?”

The kid’s lip started to wobble, and he looked up at Shouta indecisively. Shouta had a wild idea; he took his helmet off, and reached his hand out again.

The kid looked into Shouta’s eyes, and stepped forward, hesitantly. Shouta scooped him up gently and began to walk toward the door.

“My name is Shouta Aizawa,” he tried to introduce himself again, “I’m a Mandalorian, which means I need to protect kids. Do you have anyone to protect you?”

“No,” sniffled the kid, “I’m Shinsou Hitoshi, I’m alone.”

“Why were you with the... bad men?” Shouta improvised.

“I can do funny stuff with my mind,” Shinsou answered, “Like I did to you.They said it was the... the force? I think?”

Shouta nodded, slowly. The kid could control minds. Good to know.

“You said you don’t have anyone to take care of you,” he said slowly, “I told you I need to protect kids, do you want me to take care of you?”

The kid looked at him, still considering, and nodded.

“For now, at least,” he replied.

Shouta hugged him, gently, and tucked the kid’s head into the crook of Shouta’s neck.

“Let’s get you some food, and clothes, and shoes,” he said, “And then I’ll introduce you to Hizashi. He’s a friend of mine, I think you’ll like him.”

The kid nodded, against his neck.

Shouta smiled, feeling a gentle warmth.

“Ni kar'tayl gai sa'ad (7), Shinsou,” He whispered quietly.

This was the way.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Heads up display, a virtual interface with the helmet computer  
> 2\. Mando’a: helmet  
> 3\. Mando’a: child  
> 4\. Mando’a: brother (literally), colloquially used as a term for a close friend, which is what Aizawa is doing.  
> 5\. Mando’a: Guts, gumption, spirit, the ‘right stuff,’ what it takes to be a Mandalorian. There’s not really a good one-to-one translation for this one.  
> 6\. The fabric undersuit for armor   
> 7\. Mando’a: I know your name as my child, the adoption vow. Legallly binding, with religious significance to many. 
> 
> Tell me what you think! This is ‘tentatively complete’- I may continue this one, I may not. I might do only a few members of Class 1-A, I might do them all. My muse is being... frustratingly vague.  
> As always, reviews are loved!


End file.
